<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[Podfic] K-2SO and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day by Shmaylor</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22609141">[Podfic] K-2SO and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor/pseuds/Shmaylor'>Shmaylor</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, POV K-2SO, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Temporary Character Death, Time Loop</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 17:07:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22609141</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor/pseuds/Shmaylor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>K-2SO finishes yet another reboot and is forced to face the facts.</p>
<p>The only way out of this timeloop is 100% success: the completion of the mission and the survival of not only Cassian, but also Jyn Erso, the pilot, and the two guardians.</p>
<p>The problem? No one else remembers the previous loops.</p>
<p>K-2 isn't too worried.</p>
<p>His specialty is strategic analysis after all. He was made to solve this.</p>
<p>[Podfic Version]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cassian Andor &amp; K-2SO</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[Podfic] K-2SO and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/10269326">K-2SO and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/pseudoanalytics/pseuds/pseudoanalytics">pseudoanalytics</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
   
</p>
<p>
<strong>Listen:</strong><br/>
<audio></audio><br/>
<i>(or click <a href="https://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2020/K-2SO%20and%20the%20Terrible,%20Horrible,%20No%20Good,%20Very%20Bad%20Day.mp3">here</a> if your browser doesn't support HTML 5)</i>
</p>
<p><strong>Text:</strong> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/10269326">K-2SO and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day</a></p>
<p><strong>Author:</strong> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/pseudoanalytics/pseuds/pseudoanalytics">pseudoanalytics</a></p>
<p><strong>Reader:</strong> <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor">Shmaylor </a></p>
<p><strong>Intro Music:</strong> "Everything is Awful" - The Decemberists</p>
<p><strong>Length:</strong> 34 mins</p>
<p><strong>Downloads:</strong> <a href="https://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2020/K-2SO%20and%20the%20Terrible,%20Horrible,%20No%20Good,%20Very%20Bad%20Day.mp3">mp3</a> | <a href="https://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2020/K-2SO%20and%20the%20Terrible,%20Horrible,%20No%20Good,%20Very%20Bad%20Day.m4b">m4b</a><br/>
<em>(right click to save-as)</em></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>